hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:InfiniteStorm162/Archive 1
Automatically archived at 2,000 bytes. Archives: 01, 02 Welcome Welcome to Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki! Hurricane symbol red Hurricane162, Welcome to Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki! You're receiving this automated message because you made your first edit or comment. Thank You! We hope you stay here for good edits as a new member of this community. First, please read our Policies before editing even more. Here are some links to get you started: Recent changes allows you to view any new or recent activity done on the wiki. Random page allows you to view a randomly selected article from the wiki. Questions? If you have any questions feel free to leave a message on the the talk page associated with each article, or you can send a message to anyone's talk page. Make sure to log in every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! User page - All users have their very own user page. Your user page is where you can write about yourself and many other things. Also, make sure all the actions you do- editing, commenting, chatting, etc., are following the wiki's policy. Please note that if you are younger than 7, you must not reveal your age. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Andrew444 (talk) 12:37, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Happy Editing! Season Request Hi Hurricane162 i have this eason request for you Yeer:2012 Depressions 20 Named Storms 20 Hurricanes 6 Major Hurricanes 5 Names Alberto Beryl Chris Debby Ernesto Felicia Gordon Helene Issac Joan Keith Leslie Mike Nancie Omar Patrica Rafeal Sandy Toby Valentine William I Hope You do this request from 75.131.209.58 14:58, July 20, 2015 (UTC)Douglas Re: Season Request Ok! It will be done in about 1 week! Hurricane162 (talk) 15:35, July 20, 2015 (UTC)Hurricane 162 Re: Season Collab Sure! I would love to! Hurricane Cardozo 23:44, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Predict Predict at 2015-16 South-East Pacific cyclone season! Hurricane Cardozo 18:24, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Ask WSC Ask wsc how the values work. Hurricane Cardozo 18:54, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Ask WSC I don't know. Hurricane Cardozo 18:56, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Tracks and Timeline Hi 162 I want you to make the tracks and add a timeline for my Outerbanks Cyclone Season for all of the storms that form and dissipate in the season. Take a look at it from 75.131.209.58 17:55, July 31, 2015 (UTC)Douglas PS nice Lake Michigan Season. RE:Bages Ok i just want to be in the top three so thats why i`m spamming category for pqges and editing pages and added photos in seasons and storms and also tell Dwight to upgrade me to Admin from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 22:34, August 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Re RE Bages I know that i just want to be in the top three and an admin so i can put User:Ahcrabzapple.theemeraldking under a test block from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 22:50, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Admin Upgrade I will nit test block peopole and i want to be able create a new borad for the fourms and also have my name be higkighted Light Blue or Pink so can i please be Admine? from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 01:35, August 4, 2015 (UTC) RE:Re:Admin Can i just be Admin?Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 13:58, August 4, 2015 (UTC) can i be Juinor Admin SInce Their is enough Admins can i be Junior Admin from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 14:05, August 4, 2015 (UTC) New Icon Hi 162 i hae made a new icon for here it is i hope you like it reaply in my talk page from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 11:19, August 5, 2015 (UTC) The Reason She can`t help that her account stand s for a gun i i told befoe i unblcoked her to not do that sex scandal thing from Hurricane Douglas (talk) 01:06, August 22, 2015 (UTC)